Dragons Knight
by Dark Phantoms
Summary: A New kid goes to the skool but is she actually telling the truth about her age? She has many secrets contained with her but theres one that shes afraid of anyone knowing. Rated T just in case FLAMERS SHALL BE USED AS MY MARSHMELLOWS FOR CAMPING!
1. prologue

**Im Back! Sorry about the whole not sending in or updating any stories thing I just was on break and yep! And I was busy with my band class -.- anyways this IS a new story so I hope everyone enjoys it!**

Prologue

I ran hoping that none of the knights would find me after a while one of the guards did see me in the woods walking, no one was allowed in the woods because they wanted to keep the pheasants safe from mythical creatures such as dragons.

"She must be close by!" one of the knights shouted

I ran faster and when I wasn't paying attention where I was going when ran my attention was making sure the knights didn't see me…until it turned my head and my face met with a rock. That's when I noticed there was a little cave that was about my size that I can fit, I walked into the little cave for a bit I kept bumping into the walls when ever a corner came and I had to turn because of my silver hair blowing in my face. After a while of walking I came into a icy area of the cave

_Well at least its bigger than the tunnel _I thought to myself

Too bad that I get distracted easily that I was looking at one of the icicles on the ceiling and apparently I walked into another wall

"what's up with me and walls today?" I mumbled to myself as I rubbed my head

I glanced around the room to see if there was anything here, then I realized I was hungry. I heard some knight's talking outside the tunnel I decided to pay attention to what their saying

"Have you found her yet?" One of them said

"no not yet" One of the other knights replied

"well FIND HER!" One of the shouted my guess he was the commander of the knights

"yes sir!" the saluted and walked away

I sighed in relief until I heard the commander talk again

"She will be found and be put into the dungeon" he starting talking to himself

I silently gasped and ran back into the icy area in the cave until I hit the same wall as before and blacked out

**Something's I need to clear up her name is knight and she is in the medieval times but how does she end up in the same time period as dib and Zim? Chapter 1 will be up soon!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Notice: I don't own Invader zim it would be Awesome if I did but I do own knight**

Chapter 1

I woke up and glanced around the area and to my surprise the ice in the cave was gone.

"it probley melted" I said to myself to calm me

And I figured it melted just a few days ago because I may have just fallen asleep and boy how wrong I was!

I walked around till I found the tunnel but I figured that the knights gave up and left but when I got out of the tunnel I was confused and curious

_But I was just sleeping for a few days! What happened? _I Thought to myself and looked around and saw some people wearing new styles of clothing and I decided that I should go out into the kingdom and get some of the new styled clothing so I walked around lost around the town until I finally decided to ask someone to show me where it is.

I sighed and looked at my necklace and I smiled, it was a black dragon with grey eyes and this bigheaded kid bumps into me!

He looked at me "oh sorry I should have been paying attention" he said

I looked at him "umm no problem hey could you show me where the clothing store is?" I asked and he nodded and pointed to a old store over in the corner

"Thanks" I responded and I walked over to the store _wow that kid had a big head! _

I walked into the store and looked around for some nice new clothes…

**Dibs Point of View:**

I showed this girl the way to the clothing store that I bumped into because I was to busy thinking how to expose zim. I walked back home because dad said to be home by a hour and I got everything I need

5 Pairs of alien sleep cuffs

2 cans of soda (Because Gaz told me to get some)

"now I have everything I need to expose zim!" I talked out loud to myself before I entered my home.

**Knights Point of View:**

After a while of looking I found something I liked a black sweater , White sneakers and black pants (Because they were comfortable ok?) I walked around looking where do I pay the guy until I saw this line forming. I walked into the line up awaiting my turn to pay. I didn't even notice that it was my turn to pay when he started calling me over.

"next!" He shouted I noticed and walked over

He scanned my items and then gave me the price "ok so that will be 30 dollars"

I nodded and I thought that he meant 1 gold so I gave him the gold and walked outside. And I looked around and spotted a building that said skool


End file.
